


Cindy Goes to Vegas

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, Original Work, Penn & Teller RPF, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Total Drama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cindy is with fellow League members as they are assigned to go to Vegas to save her magician idols, the one and only, Penn and Teller from the hands of the Amazing Mumbo who believes the two are wizards and wishes to use their magic for evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Viva Las Vegas

Cindy had been training for a very long time and Dexter decided that she was ready for this big mission. It was also specially for her since two of her most favorite magicians known as the legendary Penn and Teller themselves and they were kidnapped from their homes about a couple of weeks until their next show in Vegas such as they had been doing for over forty years. 

"You guys ready?" Cindy asked the teammates she was assigned for this mission.

Who was she was going with is Dakota Milton, Zoey Gibson, Abby Nelson, Eddy Sampson, Sky Podemski and Trent McCord.

"I'm driving!" Eddy yelled out. "I called it!"

"Eddy please..." Cindy got nervous.

"I better drive, I just got my license." Trent offered, taking the controls. 

Cindy was nervous still, but looked thankful to Trent.

"You okay, Cin?" Zoey asked.

"Fine... I just can't believe I'm about to save the world's greatest magicians' lives." Cindy said to her with a small smile.

"How do you know them, Cindy?" Dakota asked.

"They're my idols..." Cindy gushed. "I always wanted to go to a show of theirs... They mix magic and comedy!"

"I had a magician at my fourth birthday party once..." Eddy growled. "Stupid guy stole my birthday money and made it disappear!"

"Well, I promise they won't do that to you, Eddy." Cindy assured.

Trent kept driving, but then landed the jet in the city they were supposed to visit. "Alright Cindy, who's got them?" he then asked.

"According to Dexter, it's that Amazing Mumbo guy who turned the Teen Titans into his circus freaks." Cindy read from the paper Dexter gave her about the mission.

"How are we gonna find him?" Zoey wondered.

"Leave that to me and Abby." Sky replied.

"Oh, also, if Teller doesn't thank you, don't be offended," Cindy told Sky and Abby. "He just doesn't talk much."

Sky and Abby nodded to that, they then turned into their animal forms to catch the scent of the magicians.

"Oh, be gentle with them..." Cindy sounded nervous for her rescued targets. "They are fragile..."

"You think they're gonna find the scent?" Eddy asked.

"They have to..." Cindy sounded strong, but still slightly nervous. "The fate of magic rests on our shoulders." She then took out one of her books by the magical, comedy duo with the image of the magicians on the front cover and held it in front of Abby and Sky.

The two teens sniffed the cover, then the air.

"This way!" Sky called, leading the way to where Penn and Teller were.

Dakota was very angry, but she kept her rage on the inside until they would face Mumbo for his heinous crime.

"Cindy, could I tell you something?" Zoey spoke up.

"What is it?" Cindy asked after she put the book away for now.

"You probably know this, but I have special abilities," Zoey explained. "You see, I control energy."

"What does that do?" Cindy asked her.

"You see, I can shoot energy beams from my hands, my eyes and even my mouth, I can give people energy and I can even take away people's energy or powers." Zoey informed of her hidden abilities.

"Oh..." Cindy liked the sound of that. 

"I got powers too," Dakota added. "But don't worry, I promise Dakatazoid won't hurt you."

Cindy looked confused again. "Who...?" 

"Never mind that, we better hurry before it's too late." Trent advised.

"Let me change first." Zoey said before she closed her eyes and white energy surrounded her and her normal outfit changed into a white top, blue miniskirt, red fingerless gloves, white boots, red cape and a red mask and her hair was down, but her flower was kept.

Cindy hid a blush, then turned around. "Let's go then..." 

Sky and Abby continued to lead the way. Once they came to a stop, Abby turned into a panther to be given super night vision and still keep Penn and Teller's sense, looking to see which building the two magicians were being held captive.

"What do you see, Abby?" Trent asked.

Abby kept looking, then found the right building. "They're on that one!"

"On?" the others aksed.

"They're on the roof." Abby explained. 

Cindy's face turned pale, even with her extensive and important training, she could never ignore her fears, such as heights.

"I have an idea, I've been working on my shadow abilities," Sky suggested. "If I can teleport by shadows and we can hide in the shadows, then we can take him by surprise."

"All of us?" Cindy wondered.

"Yes, it's complicated, but I've been practicing with Jamie," Sky informed. "Don't worry, it won't hurt you."

Cindy understood and allowed Sky to do what she needed to do.

"We're ready, Sky, let's do it." Zoey agreed.

Sky nodded and got the shadow ready to transport herself, but included the others with her. Once they were all set, Sky made it happen and they were going to blend into the others' shadows.


	2. The Amazing Mumbo

Up on the roof, there were two men who wore suits and ties and they were both tied up to chairs, one of them was taller and bigger than the other with black curly hair tied into a ponytail with round glasses and the other had balding caramel colored hair that was also curly.

"For the last time, we're not wizards, we're just brilliant illusionists!" The bigger one spoke, looking very angered with Mumbo's reason for kidnapping them. "We can't help it if you're not as good as we are and we have more shows than you!"

The other one nodded in agreement, not speaking a word.

"Quiet, you wizards!" Mumbo snapped at them. "You will teach me how you do that magic!"

Penn and Teller just looked more annoyed than frightened.

"Wasting your time..." Penn glanced to him.

"SILENCE!" Mumbo yelled to them.

Teller gave a thumb's up, joking that he was the quiet one and never even talked to anyone besides Penn.

"You kiss your mama with that mouth?" Penn just taunted.

Mumbo hit Penn with his wand then. "No one talks to the Amazing Mumbo like that!"

Penn turned into a monkey. Teller actually looked amused, but then looked worried to the wand. He shook his head rapidly, not wanting to be hit with it too.

"Now nobody will stop the Amazing Mumbo!" the evil magician laughed in victory.

"No one except us!" a voice threatened.

Mumbo sneered. "Now who was that?" he mocked. "Those Titan Twits back?"

"No... A lot worse..." Sky's eyes glowed red as she revealed herself and the others.

"You're going down, you sick madman!" Cindy actually sounded threatening for a change. "And turn Penn back to the way he is!"

"Oh, but doesn't he look better this way?" Mumbo smirked evilly.

Teller nodded with a silly smile, even if his life was in danger.

Abby morphed into a wolf and growled.

"Just who the heck are you guys?" Mumbo sneered to them. "I've never seen you before in my life!"

"Your worst nightmares!" Cindy growled, she swiped his wand and turned Penn back into a human being.

"Hey, careful with that thing!" Penn snapped once he was back to normal.

"Oops, sorry, Mr. Jilette..." Cindy got nervous that Penn was angry.

Mumbo swiped the wand back and changed Cindy into a cat.

"Cindy!" Sky gasped for her, then looked angry with the magician. "You're gonna pay!"

"What can you do?" Mumbo smirked.

Sky growled, her eyes changed to a crimson red and her fangs grew as she turned back into her wolf form to attack him. Eddy and Trent went to untie Penn and Teller.

"We have to get the wand..." Zoey told the others. "But, how?"

Abby smirked. "Leave that to me!"

"Want some help?" Dakota asked Abby.

Cindy mewed and licked her new paw, acting more and more like a cat, though when Abby and Dakota were transforming, she mewed loudly and gripped onto Teller's head and shook like a leaf.

Mumbo looked at Eddy and Trent. "Hey, get away from them!"

"MAKE US!" Eddy snarled.

"I will, you little brat, no one can stop the Amazing Mumbo!" Mumbo retorted.

"That's where you're wrong," Dakota growled. "If the Titans could stop you, so can we!"

Mumbo just laughed at them, unleashing his wand's magic to use his powers against them. Zoey put up an energy force field around her and Dakota to dodge the magic.

"Thanks, Zoey." Dakota smiled in relief.

"No problem." Zoey smiled back.

Dakota's smile disappeared once she faced the evil magician again. "You know Mumbo, you're making me angry, you won't like me when I'm angry!"

Mumbo still refused to give in, once Dakota transformed into Dakotazoid, Cindy mewed louder and shook in Penn's arms after Trent and Eddy were able to release him and Teller. Mumbo was now more distracted with beating Zoey and Dakota, but there was no way it was going to happen.

"Wow..." Penn was surprised with Dakota's transformation. "And I thought teenagers were monsters enough already."

Teller nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry, they got this." Eddy assured the magicians.

Mumbo backed away from Dakota in fear. "Stay back, I'm warning you!"

Dakota growled and roared into Mumbo's face. "CHANGE CINDY BACK AND BEGONE!"

"What if I don't want to?" Mumbo smirked again. "It's funny to see her like this!" he then changed Cindy into a mouse.

Cindy squeaked then.

"EEK!" Penn actually shrieked and accidentally dropped Cindy.

Teller picked her up by the tail though and kept her safe in his shirt pocket.

"Do it now or you will face my wrath and you don't want to mess with Dakota Milton..." Dakota growled in Mumbo's face.

"Trust me, you don't want that to happen." Zoey advised.

"Never!" Mumbo refused, changing Zoey into a coyote.

Zoey blinked and suddenly had an urge to chase Cindy.

Dakota grabbed him by his throat. "I'll snap your neck if you're not careful..."

Mumbo tried to zap her with his wand, but somehow, it didn't even effect her. He blinked in surprise. "What the heck... Why isn't this working!?"

"I'm no normal being..." Dakota laughed darkly, she grabbed the wand and threw it.

"I got it, I got it!" Eddy and Trent rushed to catch it, but they ran into each other as the wand hurdled through the air.

"I got it!" Abby morphed into a falcon and tried to catch it, but it slipped out of her talons.

Sky then caught the wand. "I got it!"

"Oh, please don't hurt me!" Mumbo pleaded to Dakota.

"Are you going to let these two men go?" Dakota snarled, referring to Penn and Teller who didn't know how to feel.

Mumbo nodded in fear. Sky then used the wand to change Zoey and Cindy back to normal.

"Thank you, Sky," Zoey was relieved. "I was just about to eat Cindy!"

"You're welcome," Sky smiled, then looked to the blonde girl. "Hey Dakota, could you put Mumbo down? I want to show him one last trick I can do!"

Dakota smirked and put Mumbo down.

Cindy dropped down from Teller's fingertips and brushed herself clean, adjusting her glasses, then looked firmly to Mumbo. "Finish him!" she called like in the video game of Mortal Kombat.

"Death move, death move, death move!" Penn also chanted. "KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM!"

Mumbo tried to crawl away, retrieve his wand, and get the heck out of here.

Sky grabbed him. "Where do you think you're going?" Her eyes turned red and everything turned dark.

Mumbo whimpered. Sky turned into a demonic shadow with a cloak of darkness. Mumbo screamed.

"What's the matter?" Sky asked in an evil, mocking voice. "Afraid of the dark?" She went off to finish Mumbo and the rest was history.

Police cars came to the building and there was a trampoline on the ground to catch Mumbo and put him behind bars where he truly belongs.

"Take me out of here, please!" Mumbo was scared now. "They're scary!"

"What did you do to him, Sky?" Trent asked.

"It's best I don't tell you..." Sky looked back. "I heard my mother did the same when someone tried to steal my dad from her when they first got together."

Mumbo jumped off the building and the cops went to cuff him and take him away.


	3. Saving the Day

Cindy yawned a little, but smiled. "Great mission, guys... Or should I say, 'magical'?" she then laughed at her little lame joke.

"Thank you so much for saving us," Penn told the league members. "How about free tickets to our next show as a reward?" he then offered.

Teller took out a black top hat, waved his hand over it, snapped his fingers, and took out tickets for their heroes.

"Sure, that would be great." Zoey smiled.

"Since that's done, I guess we could stay for the night." Trent added.

"Good idea, Elvis." Abby agreed.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up soon." Sky said to them.

Teller gave a thumb's up to them.

"Mind giving us a lift back?" Penn asked. "Las Vegas is way back there."

"Oh, sure, we have a jet you can use, Mr. Jilette..." Cindy said to him.

"Little lady, please, call me Penn." the magician preferred.

"Oh, okay... Penn..." Cindy had a fan girl giggle once she was on first name basis with him.

"I'm driving, I called it!" Eddy yelled out.

"Eddy, the last time you drove, we nearly ended up in the river..." Cindy glanced back at him.

"I ain't that bad a driver." Eddy growled, folding his arms.

"Lightning is the worst driver ever next to you!" Abby huffed. "So, I'm driving, Eddy, ya got a problem with that!?"

"Fine..." Eddy gave in.

"Come on, let's all come in... Watch yourselves gentlemen," Trent told the two magicians going to join them. "It's a very long ride, you better get some rest, there's a backroom where you can rest up for your show." 

"Thank you very much." Penn said to the league members before going in.

Teller gave an 'okay' symbol with his fingers, then joined his partner.

"I better get back into my normal outfit," Zoey said, then changed into what she normally wore. "That's better." she then smiled. 

Dakota came to her once she also turned back to normal. "Hey Zoey, let's watch an episode of the Cartoon Girls on my laptop." she invited her BFF.

"Yeah," Zoey chuckled and agreed, following Dakota to the jet. "Are you coming, Sky?" she asked the girl.

"In a minute." Sky assured.

"Okay." Zoey smiled.

"I hope you're proud of me, Mom..." Sky whispered as she looked to the clouds of Heaven. "I've mastered my abilities..." she then headed to the jet.

Zoey and Dakota were then watching an episode on the laptop.

"This is the episode where they need to stop Dr. Ryan West." Dakota informed.

"Which one's Dr. Ryan West?" Eddy asked.

"The evil doctor..." Dakota reminded him.

Trent went to get some rest in one of the other rooms, tonight's battle took a lot out of him.

Sky decided to join Zoey and Dakota once she got what she needed and Abby set to fly them to Vegas, and then back home, she wouldn't mind if it took all night. Cindy stared at the floor, she didn't think she did very good with tonight's mission, everybody did more of anything else while she just stood there and turned into other animals.

"Are you okay, Cindy?" Sky frowned to her.

"I didn't really do anything..." Cindy looked up to her. "You guys all saved Penn and Teller and I just stood there like a chicken."

"That's not true at all, kid, you're still learning," Sky coaxed. "I think Eddy just stood there like a chicken, honestly." she then joked.

"I heard that!" Eddy called.

Sky and Cindy shared a small laugh together.

"Why don't you go get some rest yourself?" Sky offered. "You've had a long night."

"Thank goodness it's the weekend..." Cindy agreed as she decided to get comfortable in her seat. 

Sky, though nocturnal, felt tired herself, but she would watch at least one episode of the Cartoon Girls with Dakota, Eddy, and Zoey.

"Man, I wish we could've met them in person." Zoey sighed.

"Give it up, West!" Action Girl called.

"Never!" Ryan retorted. "Once I get rid of these old geezers, I'll have all their money!" he laughed evilly.

"You're a horrible man!" Diva Dynamite hissed.

"DON'T YOU HAVE ANY REMORSE FOR KILLING THOSE POOR SENIORS!?" Monster Girl added.

"Could you turn that down a little?" Trent grunted as he tried to get some sleep.

"Sorry, Trent." Dakota turned it down, but kept it loud enough for her, Zoey, Eddy, and Sky to hear.

"Thanks." Trent smiled sleepily.

"Wouldn't it be so cool if we met them in person?" Zoey smiled to her friends.

"I'm sure we will someday." Dakota smiled.

"Action Girl reminds me a little of someone..." Eddy chuckled. 

"Really, who?" Sky asked.

"Like you don't know..." Eddy made an inside joke.

Abby kept flying them, eventually, everyone got tired, and she was almost to the big city and the sun had come up. "We'll be landing there in about an hour, guys, I'm stopping for gas." she told the others after they woke up. 

"Sounds good..." Zoey yawned a little.

As the jet continued to fly, Penn and Teller came out of their new room after they got enough rest and were dressed. They looked a lot better than they were earlier.

Dakota looked at Penn and Teller. "Morning, guys... How did you sleep?"

"Refreshing enough, thanks." Penn smiled.

Teller mouthed to him, even if no one else could hear or know what he was talking about, Penn knew exactly what he was saying.

"Yes, thank you, League members, you must make your leader very proud." Penn then looked back with a smile to them all.

"Aww, it's no problem at all..." Zoey smiled, then realized what he said. "Wait, you've heard about the league?"

"Oh, sure..." Penn smiled. "We travel a lot and hear all sorts of things."

Teller nodded in agreement. 

"You guys, this is such an honor, I'm a really big fan..." Cindy said to the two magicians. "I'm sorry I didn't do much to save you though."

"Oh, don't worry about it, you're a bright young girl and you deserve to be rewarded just as much as your friends." Teller told her, revealing he had an intelligent, British speaking voice, despite almost never talking to anyone who wasn't Penn.

"Oh, thank you..." Cindy blushed, while the others looked shocked, then realized what just happened. "Wait... Teller, you can talk?"

"Of course I can, my dear," Teller chuckled. "Though I'm silent for my act on stage and usually communicate with Penn, I'm actually, like you, quite bright."

"Can you guys do a disappearing act?" Eddy asked, eagerly.

"Of course we could," Penn smiled, taking over the talking now. "We can do anything." 

Teller gave a thoughtful look to Cindy, he wanted to make her feel better, she seemed unhappy that she didn't really do anything to help save their lives.

"Could you make Sarah or Shovelchin disappear to the North Pole?" Eddy bit his lip in excitement to know real life magicians.

Penn laughed. "I'll see what I can do..."

Teller waved his finger, he may not have known Sarah and Kevin, but he could tell that they weren't liked by these friends.

"Also, Cindy, we want to reward you." Penn said to the girl.

"For what?" Cindy asked as the jet was going to land by a gas station. 

"We just want to make this up for you," Penn continued. "How would you like to assist us in our little magical act in a week?"

"ME!? REALLY!?" Cindy squealed, then cleared her throat, trying to look mature. "Erm... Sure, whatever..."

"Congrats, Cin, you're gonna be a star!" Trent chuckled.

"Maybe I can hit the casinos." Abby laughed.

"Oh, dear..." Cindy was a little nervous.

"Stage fright?" Penn noticed she looked very nervous all of a sudden.

"A little bit..." Cindy had small hiccups.

Teller clapped his hands together and opened them to give her a glass of water.

"Oh, thank you..." Cindy told the mute man, then drank the glass to soothe her hiccups.

Teller nodded with a smile.

"So, I overheard you guys talking about the Cartoon Girls," Penn looked to the others. "Who are they anyway?"

"It's kind of a long story, sir..." Sky rubbed the back of her neck. "No one knows where they really came from, but they're superheroes who usually go around to save the world from the forces of evil. There's a rumor that they're citizens in our town, but have secret identities."

"I wish I had a secret identity... Especially when my mom visits." Penn said while Teller did crazy gestures to show that Penn's mother must have been a crazy woman.

"They're really cool, I wish we could meet them." Zoey sounded hopeful.

"Hmm... Perhaps you can, my friends." Penn offered.

"We can?" the others asked.

Teller just shrugged, he didn't know what Penn was talking about either. Abby landed the jet and allowed everyone to go out and stretch their legs, get some food, whatever, until the jet would be ready to take the magicians back to where they belong and they would go back to where they belong.


	4. Two Missions in One Day

Abby went in the gas station and she found a robber holding a gun up in the cashier's face.

"Give me all your money, cutie pie!" the robber demanded.

Abby normally would've joined in on this, despite being a cop's daughter, but not this time. The cashier just grew nervous and did as she said after putting her hands in the air.

"Thanks, sweet cheeks." the robber laughed.

"You better drop the money if you know what's good for you." Abby snarled.

"Oh, who's gonna make me?" the robber laughed in her face.

"Me, you big buffoon, I'm gonna give you one last chance to drop the money." Abby threatened.

"What are you gonna do, little girl?"

"You're gonna find out if you don't drop the money!"

The robber took his gun and got ready to shoot Abby to show he meant serious business.

Abby chuckled as she swiped the gun out of his hand and crushed it with the strength she had. "Oops, I'm sorry I crushed your gun." she falsely apologized with a victorious chuckle.

"You're gonna pay, little girl." the robber growled at Abby.

"What are you doing?" the cashier grew worried for the rebellious teenage girl. "Don't try to be a hero!"

Meanwhile with the others...

"What's taking your friend Abby so long just to get some snacks?" Penn looked at Cindy.

"I have no idea." Dakota commented.

"So Cindy, are you excited to be in a show with the magicians?" Zoey changed the subject.

"Nervous actually..." Cindy shuffled her feet. "I'm worried I'll screw up..."

"Aw, don't worry," Zoey coaxed. "We're gonna be there to support you... Right, guys?"

"Of course." Trent smiled.

"Totally," Dakota added. "Hey, Penn, do you know where the mall is at? We have to buy something decent to wear."

"Yeah," Zoey saw where this was going and looked at the little girl with them. "You're coming with us, Cindy."

"We're gonna get you the prettiest dress ever!" Dakota hugged Cindy.

"There's a mall down the road over there." Penn pointed in one direction.

"Come on, Cindy, you need a makeover." Dakota smiled, leaving with Zoey.

Cindy followed them, feeling self conscious about wearing a dress.

"I'm gonna wear something--" Sky was about to add, but she paused her sentence when she saw the robber come out and he had grabbed her pant leg in fear.

"She's crazy!" the robber cried to her.

Sky glanced down at him. "You poor thing..." she mocked sympathy, then gave a wink to Abby.

The robber looked at Abby and screamed. "Stay away from me!"

Abby laughed in return. "Why should I?"

The robber whimpered and ran away, screaming, being not so tough now.

Penn blinked and surprise and curiosity. "What just happened...?"

"It'll be fine." Sky assured him.

Teller looked nervous, but didn't say anything, as usual.

"We really appreciate this," Penn smiled to the league members. "Who knows? Maybe some of you have magic yourselves."

"Actually, we do have superpowers." Sky corrected.

"I can turn into any animal." Abby started as an example.

"We have superpowers too." Penn smiled.

"Really?" the others asked them.

Teller nodded.

"Yeah, the superpower of illusion," Penn chuckled. "What's really magic is that Teller manages to keep his mouth shut for 40 years."

Teller mimed zipping his lips and throwing away a key to prove the point.

"He reminds me of B," Abby smiled. "He never talks and the only person who can really understand him is Dawn."

Dakota and Zoey came back after the jet was almost all fueled up.

"Well, did you lovely ladies find a nice dress for our new assistant?" Penn asked the two teen girls.

"Yes sir, and I must say, you won't even recognize her." Dakota smiled.

Penn and Teller looked to each other, then back with smiles. Dakota and Zoey stepped aside to show Cindy in her new dress for their newest show.

"Not bad, you look awesome." Trent approved.

"I agree." Eddy showed a sincere smile.

"Not bad, kid." Abby shrugged.

Zoey looked to Sky and Abby then. "Now to find you guys some dresses."

"Um, not to be rude, Zoey, but me and Abby don't do dresses or skirts." Sky smiled apologetically.

"That's no problem at all." Zoey smiled anyway.

Penn looked at Cindy. "You look marvelous, little girl." he complimented.

Teller nodded and gave Cindy a thumb's up in appreciation.

"How do you feel, Cindy?" Dakota asked.

"A little weird..." Cindy was wearing a glittering red gown with matching flats and there was a feather in her hair and she wore a white pearl necklace around her neck.

"You look really beautiful," Penn smiled to her. "You'll make a lovely assistant."

Teller gave two thumb's up.

"Come on, we better get you guys to your hotel and we better get back home to tell Dexter about our mission." Abby suggested.

"Aw man, I wanted to come to the show!" Eddy groaned. "This stinks!"

Penn chuckled. "The show's not for a while now, you'll be here long before then."

Cindy smiled and hugged the two magicians. "I'm so glad you guys are safe... Who knows what could've happened during your kidnapping?"

"Ah, we could've handled it," Penn laughed. "After all, you remember that trick where I put Teller in a bag filled with helium... Stupid trick, I don't recommend you try at home."

Teller looked serious to the others to warn them of the dangers of that trick.

"Why?" Dakota asked.

"It could kill you," Penn explained while Teller did deathly gestures to emphasize his warnings. "Teller's lucky to be alive to this day."

Teller then wiped his forehead in relief in addition. 

There then came a little boy who found the group and rushed to Sky, tugging on her pant leg. "Excuse me?" the little boy spoke up, sounding fearful. 

Sky smiled and looked down to the boy. "Oh, hello there... Can I help you?"

"My mommy was taken away from me by some baddies and the cops don't believe me." the little boy sniffled. 

Sky bent down to the boy's height, trying to make him feel more comfortable, she had done this with Jessie several times. "What does she look like?" she asked in a very soothing and calming voice.

The little boy showed him a picture of his mom, in which she was a very young woman in her late 20's with shoulder-length brown hair, wearing a green blouse, black Capri's, brown low heels, a golden necklace, and pink earrings.

"Oh, dear..." Sky cooed. "Don't worry, we'll get her back for you."

"Really?" the little boy sniffled.

"I promise," Sky smiled, then turned to Cindy since she was a huge fan. "Cindy, take Penn and Teller to their hotel, we got another mission on our mitts."

"Very well..." Cindy agreed, she unknowingly held Penn's hand and followed Teller as he was going to lead her to where they were staying this time.

"Thank you," the little boy sounded grateful. "My name is Bobby and my mommy's name is Chloe... But, the person who is doing all of this is my daddy."

"Your dad?" the others sounded shocked.

"Yeah," Bobby nodded his little head. "Mommy left Daddy two years ago after she found him with another woman, he wasn't so great to her and he hired baddies to capture Mommy and Daddy is gonna do the rest after that he's gonna come after me."

"Oh, don't worry, Bobby..." Sky soothed. "We'll stop him."

"Yeah kid, you're gonna be okay." Abby added.

Eddy looked a little annoyed about helping a little kid, but agreed to it.

Bobby looked to see two mean men coming. "Oh, no, there's some of Daddy's hit men!"

"Let me take care of them." Zoey volunteered, she changed into her costume and flew off.

Bobby looked in awe of Zoey and looked at the others. "Who are you guys?" he couldn't believe his eyes.

"You mean you don't know who we are, kid?" Eddy gave him a look.

"Eddy, don't be rude," Sky scolded him, then looked apologetic to the young boy. "I'm sorry about him, Bobby."

"It's okay... I just hope your friend can deal with his hit men." Bobby pouted.

Meanwhile, the hit men were at the local bank.

"Hurry up, Sonny, before those cops find us!" the first hit man demanded.

"All right, all right..." the second hit man, Sonny, glanced at him and did as he said.

"Stop right there, you baddies." Zoey's voice came behind the two hit men.

"Who are you, cupcake?" the first hit man asked.

"That's none of your business." Zoey was anything but friendly to enemies.

Back to the group...

"Thank you for saving my mommy..." Bobby smiled to the league members.

Meanwhile with Penn, Teller, and Cindy...

"So Cindy, what do you do for a living?" Penn asked as he looked to the young girl.

"I go to school..." Cindy shrugged.

"What else do you do, do you have any hobbies?"

"Normally I write stories..." Cindy shrugged, she was just shocked she was talking to Penn Jilette himself.

Teller looked interested and had a small smile. Cindy hid a giggle at his smile, Teller rarely smiled, but when he did, it was actually a little amusing.

"Do you have any stories on you?" Penn asked, trying to calm her down since she seemed nervous.

"Not on me, no..." Cindy rubbed her arm. "Just on my computer or in my notebooks I don't use for class."

"Did you bring your notebook with you?" Penn asked.

Teller nodded, agreeing with Penn and did pleasant hand gestures.

"Teller says he hopes you brought it because he's very interested in seeing it." Penn translated for his silent friend.

Cindy giggled a little. "I have my backpack hidden somewhere..."

"I hope we can see it," Penn smiled. "I take it you want to become an author?"

"Heh... Yeah..." Cindy smiled bashfully. "My English teacher says I'm really great at it, but I dunno... Maybe she was just being nice."

"I'm sure you'll make it, but now, I need to tell you something... Cindy, do you remember that little boy that talked to your friend, Sky?"

"What about him?" Cindy asked.

Teller nodded and did some motions.

"Teller is saying that the boy's name is Bobby and his mother was captured by his own father." Penn translated.

"Why won't you just talk to me?" Cindy asked him.

Teller just sat there.

"Uh, he's a little shy around others," Penn explained. "He mostly talks to me..."

"I thought that was just when you guys preformed?" Cindy looked at him then.

"Well, like I said, he's mostly silent to everyone, except for me, even when we're preforming." Penn explained.

"Hm..." Cindy didn't expect Teller to do that.

Teller looked apologetic.

"Aw... It's okay..." Cindy hugged the shorter, yet older of the duo.

"I just hope your friends can help that poor boy." Penn actually sounded heartbroken.


	5. Getting to Know You

Meanwhile, with Bobby and the others...

"Thank you for helping me rescue my mommy." Bobby told the helpful teens.

"You're welcome, Bobby." Sky smiled to him.

"Do you know where they took her?" Zoey asked.

"I just remember being with her and then we got lost for a moment... She just disappeared, but I saw the men take her to one of the casinos!" Bobby pouted.

"Don't worry, kid, we're gonna get her, we promise you." Trent vowed.

"Thanks so much..." Bobby was going to be eternally grateful of them.

"You're welcome, kiddo." Sky liked the kid, he was adorable and sweet.

Zoey came back with the two hit men tied up. "Hey guys, I'm back." 

"Hey, punks." Abby glared at the hit men.

The hit men were very surprised with Zoey, she seemed so delicate and gentle, but she really proved them wrong, showing that she would only be that way with her friends and not enemies. 

"What're you gonna do with them, ma'am?" Bobby asked Zoey since she had them.

"I decided they're gonna tell us why they took your mom." Zoey informed.

"Ha!" the first hit man mocked her. "Fat chance, we're not gonna say anything!"

"You wanna get a crack in the face?" Zoey threatened them, her chocolate-brown eyes glinting at them.

"We should tell 'em, Rick..." Sonny whimpered.

"No way, I ain't afraid of these pesky brats!" the first hit man, Rick, huffed.

"That's not what you said earlier..." Zoey taunted the hit men.

"Spill... NOW!" Dakota demanded, her eyes glowing red as she was going to slowly turn into Dakotazoid if they didn't fess up.

"Come on, Rick, let's just tell them..." Sonny pleaded.

"No way!" Rick refused to give in.

"You're making me angry," Dakota's voice started to change. "You won't like me when I'm angry!"

"Please, Rick?" Sonny sounded desparate now as Dakota was slowly changing.

"No!" Rick sneered. "I'm not gonna say anything and you better not say nuthin', Sonny!"

"We have to." Sonny gave in.

"NO, I'M NOT GONNA SAY ANYTHING AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

Dakota fully transformed, shocking Rick and Sonny. She roared and growled at the two hit men.

"So, you gonna tell us?" Zoey looked to them.

"Never!" Rick still refused.

Zoey smirked at the fame monger. "Dakota?"

"Okay, buh fuh fuh." Dakota smiled to her, but looked evil as she grabbed the two hit men.

"Let me go, you freak!" Rick struggled.

"Only if you tell us what we wanna know!" Zoey demanded.

"Never!"

"TELL US NOW!" Dakota demanded.

Rick was still stubborn. Eddy growled so hard that fire was in his eyes from rage.

The two magicians were walking down the street, greeted by fellow fans of theirs while showing Cindy around the big city since they had visited so much, they practically lived in Las Vegas. 

"And here's our star." Penn showed Cindy the celebrity star he shared with Teller on the local sidewalk.

"Whoa..." Cindy snapped a picture of it from her cell phone.

"So, are you still nervous, dear?" Penn asked with a friendly smile.

"I don't know..." Cindy shrugged. "I guess I feel better now..."

Teller smiled and patted her on the head, ruffling up her hair.

"Hey, cut that out!" Cindy laughed. "That tickles!"

Penn chuckled at that. "I'm sure you'll do fine, my dear."

"You think so?" Cindy asked him.

"Hey, if Teller can go through some of our tricks, you can too." Penn encouraged.

Teller rolled his eyes at that, but he gave a smile.

Meanwhile, over at the old abandoned warehouse, Bobby's mother, Chloe was tied up, trying to untied herself, but failed.

Richard looked at his ex-wife. "Don't struggle, my dear."

"What do you want?" Chloe averted her husband's gaze.

"I'm gonna make you pay for leaving me!" Richard sneered. "Along with that little brat we call our son."

"You have a good reason to be abandoned," Chloe glared at him then. "You promised me a lifetime of love and happiness! What happened to the Richard I married and loved?"

"The Richard you know is gone," the man laughed. "After I get rid of you, I'm gonna get rid of our little Bobby!"

"You can't," Chloe was devastated. "He's your son!"

"Correction, was my son," Richard scoffed. "Before I met you, I fell in love with a woman, but she dumped me."

"Who?" Chloe asked.

"Theresa Wolfe."

Chloe didn't recognize the other woman's name, but she was a little surprised that her 'lawfully-wedded husband' had fallen for someone else and she was just left in the dust.

Penn and Teller came with Cindy, finding the others with Rick and Sonny hostage.

"Look Rick, it's Penn and Teller!" Sonny couldn't believe it.

Rick rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up, Sonny."

Abby smirked, she morphed into a tiger and growled at Rick and Sonny. Rick and Sonny yelped and held each other then. Abby cackled as she turned back to normal.

"What seems to be going on here?" Penn asked the others.

"These are the hit men Bobby's dad sent after him and his mom," Sky explained. "They won't tell us what we wanna know though!"

"Oh, they won't, will they?" Penn sounded evil towards the hit men right now. "Let me see about that..."

"He's not gonna hurt them, is he?" Cindy asked Teller, but the silent man just shrugged, not sure himself.

"I'll tell you, please, I didn't want to do this, but Richard made me!" Sonny cried. "Please, I have a wife and kids at home, I'll tell you everything about him!"

Rick grunted slightly.

"Okay... Now spill and I won't hurt you..." Penn promised.

"Thank you, now, Richard is not a type of man you should like but, before he met Chloe, he met a woman who he could've been in his love life." Sonny reported.

"Who's the woman?" Trent asked.

"Some woman named Theresa Podemski." Sonny informed.

Sky's face paled slightly. "What was the name?"

"Theresa Podemski," Sonny repeated. "What's it to ya?" 

"Isn't that your mother?" Cindy asked Sky.

"Yeah..." Sky then looked angrily at Sonny. "How do you know about this?"

"Well, Richard told us about it and before he met Chloe, he tried to do unnecessary things to Theresa." Sonny explained.

Sky didn't want to hear anymore. "No..." she whispered softly.

"And you say I'm disgusting..." Penn glanced to Teller.

Teller looked disgusted and angry about this Richard person. 

"D-Did he ever succeed?" Sky asked Sonny and Rick, anxious to hear more, but she might as well.

"I don't know," Sonny sighed. "He tried to do it twice."

Sky growled in rage. "I'm gonna kill him!"

"I don't blame ya." Abby was of course on Sky's side.

"That was very bad of you guys..." Penn scolded them while Teller did a 'shame on you' gesture.

"Please, I didn't wanna do this, honest!" Sonny cried. "He paid me to do this!"

"I know that Theresa Podemski chick, she was good-looking," Rick wolf-whistled. "I wish I could've had a piece of that..."

Sky got a little angry with someone talking about her late mother that way.

"Easy..." Dakota and Zoey tried to calm her down before she would scare the hit men.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Cindy glanced to the hit men.

"He's telling the truth," Abby said about Sonny. "I can smell, but he isn't." she then pointed to Rick.

Rick growled at Abby for this.

Sky grabbed Rick by the throat. "TELL ME WHERE HIS HIDEOUT IS!"

"Let... Me... Go..." Rick choked.

Sky's eyes turned red and her fangs appeared. "NO!"

"Sky, please, just put him down." Zoey tried to calm her down.

Sky snarled and she dropped Rick. Rick grunted as he fell on the ground and glared up at her. 

"Tell us what we need to know..." Dakota demanded. "And be honest this time."

"Oh, fine you, little brats," Rick finally came clean. "Richard has Chloe tied up in a abandoned warehouse where he's gonna get rid of her, along with his son and then go and get rid of some guy named Robert Podemski for taking his true love."

"Dad..." Sky got devastated. 

"He's telling the truth this time." Abby told the others.

"Now that that's done..." Rick then grabbed a gun. "It's time to say goodbye!" he laughed.

"Oh, no, you won't!" Trent challenged.

"Get out of my way, pretty boy!" Rick sneered to him.

"I don't think so." Trent grabbed his guitar, lifted his hand up and slammed his fingers on the strings, causing a sound wave. 

Rick screamed and was suddenly unconscious.

Penn looked at Cindy. "Little girl, perhaps it may be best if you stay here, it's too dangerous to go."

Teller then made a superhero gesture.

"Oh," Penn then looked back at Cindy once he saw that. "Teller wants to know if you have any superpowers."

"Uhh... Well... I don't know really..." Cindy tried to think about it.

"Guys, I would like to say I'm sorry for causing so much damage to you," Sonny spoke to the group. "I would like to make it up to you."

Teller said something to Penn's ear.

"You're sick!" Penn glared at him.

Teller covered his mouth with a quiet chuckle to himself.

"What?" Rick asked. "What'd he say?"

Penn rolled his eyes, but answered the question. "Teller would like it if you guys took his place to be the victim of some of our tricks."

"I'm not gonna do it!" Rick refused. "You can't make me!"

"Would you rather go to jail?" Abby tempted.

Rick looked at the delinquent girl. "Hey, wait a minute... Aren't you related to Kendra Nelson?" he then chuckled eagerly. "She's feisty... I like feisty girls."

Abby smacked his face. "Answer the question." she demanded firmly.

"Make me, cupcake." Rick laughed.

"CUPCAKE!?" Abby growled, morphing into a werewolf and roared in Rick's face.

"I think you better listen to her..." Sonny said to his partner.

"Oh, shut up, you traitor!" Rick snapped at him.

"At least I'm not a flirter like you."

"Oh, that's it, now you're gonna get it!"

Abby roared in Rick's face again.

Rick gulped in fear of her. "Okay, okay... I'll help... But keep her away from me!" he looked to Penn.

"Very well..." Penn smiled in approval.

Abby growled.

"Easy there, Abby, it's all taken care of." Trent cooed to the girl.

"I'm gonna nail Jimmy one when we get back home... I need to hit someone!" Abby growled.

"Oh, well just enjoy your time in Vegas," Penn encouraged them. "Now if you'll excuse us... We really must get back to our hotel."

Cindy clung to the two magicians. "Sirs, can't you stay a little longer?" she asked, pouting that they were leaving.

"Sorry, kid, we really need to get back to the hotel," Penn smiled apologetically. "We'll see you later." he then left with Teller.

"Now what?" Eddy asked the others what to do now.

Sky narrowed her eyes. "We're gonna rescue Bobby's mom and kill Richard."

"I know where they're at." Sonny volunteered.

Cindy sighed as her favorite magicians left.

"Tell us, it could be very important." Dakota urged Sonny.

"All right, they're at an abandoned warehouse that's just five miles from here, but I should warn you, he has more hit men than just us." Sonny cautioned.

"Don't worry, we've seen a lot." Zoey was sure they could handle it.

"Oh, what can I do?" Cindy frowned. "I can't do anything..."

"Uhh... Why don't ya go to the hotel?" Eddy suggested.

"I don't wanna bug them..." Cindy sighed, though she did want to see Penn and Teller again. "They're probably annoyed of me."

"Well, you could come with us," Zoey suggested. "And, you can watch the kid." she then looked at Rick.

"No way!" Rick refused.

"Well, Cindy, I guess you're coming with us, but if it gets too dangerous, you hide, okay?" Zoey advised.

"Zoey is right, Cindy, it's best if you hide if it gets too dangerous since you can't defend yourself." Dakota added.

"Okay... I'll try..." Cindy understood. "Ugh, I wish this could've been a normal visit to Las Vegas."

"If you want, I can lead you there." Sonny offered.

"Thanks... Umm..." Dakota drawled out.

"Sonny Davis." the other man gave his name.

"Sonny." Dakota said then with a smile.

"We better hurry 'cuz Richard said was that not only he's gonna get rid of this Robert, fellow but, also his kid, Jessie." Sonny explained.

"Not Jessie..." Sky was angry and worried.

"I'm sorry, Miss," Sonny soothed her. "We all better get moving."

"Alright, but after this, I vote we celebrate with casino games." Eddy was eager to try the fun part of Las Vegas and not just one of their missions.

"I second that." Abby agreed.

"Let me make one thing clear, I'm gonna kill Richard for what he's done." Sky promised as her eyes turned red.

"You're not really human, are you, Miss?" Sonny asked.

"Sorry, sir, but it's a long story." Sky said to Sonny, though calm with him since he was on her good side now.

"I see, well--" Sonny then realized something he had never really noticed before. "Wait a minute... Aren't you related to Theresa Podemski? Because, Richard told us she only had one kid..."

"Theresa was my mother," Sky informed. "Jessie is my little sister."

"I see... Well, he told us that she only had one child." 

"But that can't be..." Sky protested. "Theresa had two daughters... She... Died in childbirth..." 

Sonny shrugged. "Sorry, but that's all I know..."

"Come on, we can't waste any time." Trent said to the others as they went to the warehouse all together.

Cindy grabbed her backpack, put it on, and followed the others.


	6. Finding Out

Over at the warehouse...

"You'll never get away with this, Richard!" Chloe glared at her ex-husband.

"Oh, but I'm afraid you're wrong..." Richard laughed in her face, making her very nervous and frightened.

Chloe grunted and kicked Richard in the face with her foot.

Richard grunted and sneered to his wife, rubbing his now bruised face. "Insolent woman!" he growled.

"Ha, that's what you get, you fat slob!" Chloe smirked.

Richard growled, he then raised his hand and smacked Chloe in the face repeatidly to make her pay for that. Chloe screamed in response in horror and fright of his domestic abuse. All of the hit men cringed as Richard kept hitting his ex. 

Chloe coughed a little bit of blood from his rough beating, she then looked to Richard. "You're never gonna get away with this!" she growled. "Someone will rescue me and when they do, you'll be sorry!"

Richard just chuckled at the woman he pretended to love as a replacement for his 'precious' Theresa Wolfe. "Who would want to save you?"

"Did you know Theresa had another kid and not just one?" Chloe then smirked.

"Silence!" Richard hissed to her for bringing up Theresa.

Chloe narrowed her eyes to him. "I hate you, you know that, right?"

"Would be nice if I cared..." Richard snorted in return to her.

The others felt lost, they didn't know which warehouse it was.

"Where could it be?" Cindy felt exhausted. "Chloe's gonna die by the time we find her..."

A hand came up and it was shown to be Teller.

"Mr. Teller, you're supposed to be at the hotel with Penn!" Cindy said to him, worried about his life.

Teller made gestures and pointed behind him.

"He wants us to follow him, he knows where Richard and Chloe are." Cindy translated for her friends.

"YOU UNDERSTOOD THAT!?" Eddy was surprised at her.

"Um, I've been watching Penn & Teller forever, of course I do!" Cindy looked back at him.

Abby looked at Rick and growled. "Let me tell you something, if you betray us, I will personally make your life into a living nightmare, got it!?"

"Yes, Kendra's daughter..." Rick agreed, now more obedient toward them.

Teller made gestures for the others to follow him.

"Where's Penn?" Cindy asked the silent man.

Teller rolled his eyes and made gestures that involved kissing and hugging.

"Flirting with a maid..." Cindy sighed. "Typical..."

"I have an idea," Abby suggested. "Why don't I find a scent, then it could help us find the location?"

Teller nodded and smiled to that idea.

"All right, I just need to find a scent." Abby looked around.

Sonny handed her a map that led anywhere but where they needed, but where he and Rick had to rob to distract Sky. "Here's Richard's map, try that."

Abby sniffed the map, once she got the bad man's scent, she led with Teller who was using her like a blind person with a seeing eye dog.

"You would make an excellent league member." Cindy smiled to the man.

Teller smiled back at her, he would take them there, and once they would be set, he would go back to the hotel before Penn would start worrying about him.

"I'm gonna make him suffer for what he's done to my mother and for what he's gonna do to Dad and Jessie!" Sky growled.

"Easy there, Sky, it's okay..." Dakota tried to calm her until they would finally meet Richard.

"He's not gonna get away with this." Zoey promised.

Teller and Abby stopped.

"This is it." Abby told her friends.

"Thank you so much," Cindy said to the silent magician. "You better go back before Penn looks for you."

Teller rolled his eyes, but smiled to all of them to show he was thankful to help them and he went straight back to the hotel. He even thought about what Cindy said about the league and all. Cindy hid behind the others as they were eager to go in and face Richard, especially Sky.

Sky growled and her eyes turned red. "Get ready." she told the others.

"I'm sure he has his men, so be careful." Sonny cautioned, genuinely concerned for their safety and well-being.

Meanwhile...

Richard suddenly shuddered a chill down his spine. "Why do I get the feeling someone is going to kill me?"

"Maybe they are." Chloe snorted once she sorted herself out. 

Richard glared to her, then went to his other hit men. "Go look out for anything suspicious."

"Yes, boss!" the hit men agreed.

As the other hit men went outside, they found the league members, along with Sonny and Rick, outside of the warehouse.

"Well, well, what do have here?" one of the hit men mocked. "A couple of kids and traitors!" he looked to Sky and smirked. "Hey there, sunshine."

"WHERE'S RICHARD!?" Sky growled.

"We're not gonna say anything!" the hit man retorted.

Cindy stayed hidden behind her friends.

"Look, we don't want any trouble..." Eddy spoke up.

"Ah, chill out, ya hothead." the other hit man snorted.

"HOTHEAD!?" Eddy got angry, his flames slowly building up. "I'LL SHOW YOU A HOTHEAD!"

The hit man then looked to the three teenage girls. "Well, look at this, we got more babes too."

"BABES!? THAT'S IT!" Dakota snarled and changed into Dakotazoid.

The hit men looked up, a little cowardly of Dakota's new look.

"Oh, I hope her boyfriend's not the Imbraggable Krunk..." one hit men winced, having read too many Justice Friends comics in his time.

"Dakota smash baddies!" Dakota growled.

The hit men screamed, one even claimed he may had wet his pants.

"That's pretty funny," Abby smirked. "But, watch this, I saw this in a Naruto manga I once read." she then changed herself into a nine-tailed fox and roared.

The hit men screamed.

"Now tell us..." Trent glared at them, showing a rare sign of anger. "Where is Richard!?"

"We're not gonna say anythin'!" one hit man retorted.

"You better tell us right now." Sky demanded.

The hit man looked to her, firmly. "What are you gonna do if we don't, sunshine?"

"TELL US NOW!" Sky bellowed.

"Make us," the hit man laughed. "Which you can't."

Sky growled.

"You might as well give up, cuz we're not gonna say anything." the hit man taunted.

"Just tell us..." Cindy was annoyed with the men. "We just wanna know and we'll be out of your way."

"Forget it, it's not like he's hiding in that warehouse over there, trying to escape and destroy Theresa's husband." another hit man responded.

"STEVEN!!!!!" the other hit men glared at him.

Meanwhile with Richard and Chloe....

"You're nothing but a disgusting slob, Richard," Chloe huffed to her ex-husband. "I hate you so much that I hope someone will hurt you so badly you won't ever walk again!"

Richard growled and smacked her across the face. "Shut up, you witch!"

"I hope someone will save me and beat the crap out of you, Richard!" Chloe cried, stinging tears forming in her eyes from that impact.

Richard just laughed until the doors broke down and the hit men were tied up and the League Members came right over. "What the!?" he came closer in disbelief. "Who are you people and how did you defeat my men!?"

"We have our ways, now let go of the lady before we do the same to you!" Abby threatened.


	7. Good vs Evil

"Never!" Richard laughed. "Soon after I get rid of her and our son, I'm then gonna get rid of Robert Podemski!"

"You leave my dad out of this!" Sky snarled, her fangs popping out.

"You should've seen what I did to Theresa before she fell in love with that Robert guy..." Richard messed with Sky the most since his 'true love' was her mother.

"You're disgusting, Richard," Sonny sneered. "You tried to rape the poor woman!"

Sky just couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Oh, yes, I loved it," Richard grinned evilly. "I loved her, but she was a bitch for marrying that idiot..."

Sky snarled, her fangs and red eyes out, she grabbed Richard ans slammed him into the wall. "YOU DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FATHER THAT WAY!"

Chloe was shocked, but not as in fear as she was of her husband.

Zoey untied Chloe. "Are you gonna be okay, Ms. Chloe?" she asked in deep concern.

Chloe nodded, gratefully. "Thank you for rescuing me."

Richard looked to see his ex-wife was free. "Nooo!!" he growled, then formed another evil smile. "Oh well, at least I'm gonna get rid of Robert and that snot-nosed little brat, your so-called sister..." he then set a look to Sky.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Sky snarled. 

"Yeah, you're going back where you belong, sir!" Cindy added, sounding very firm.

"Shut up, you little brat!" Richard snarled to her.

Cindy stuck her tongue out.

"Don't you dare insult her!" Dakota was protective of little Cindy.

"Oh, I wish I could've been with Theresa, then I would have some fun..." Richard laughed.

"Well it's a shame because she never loved you..." Sky showed she was evident of that.

"Don't make me 'energize' you." Zoey taunted Richard.

Richard just laughed.

"GET HIM!" Cindy told the League members.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Richard challenged, he then threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared, causing the League Members to look around for him.

"Where did he go?" Eddy wondered.

Chloe looked to see he was in a van. "He's escaping!"

"I hope you guys don't mind, but I'm gonna catch him." Sky told her friends.

Abby wanted to chase Richard down, but she allowed it. "Go ahead, wolf girl."

Cindy did her best to comfort Chloe.

"Oh, thank you all so much..." Chloe was pleased she was being rescued now.

"Oh, my gosh," Zoey looked to see that Chloe's face was all bruised up from the abuse she had to endure. "Your face... What happened?"

"He just hit me... It's nothing..." Chloe flinched a little.

"I can't stand to see victims of any kind of abuse..." Zoey frowned. 

"You're too kind..." Chloe gave a small smile.

"Don't worry, you're going to be fine once this all blows over." Dakota assured. 

"Things will look up for you!" Cindy added in enthusiasm.

"I've been working on some healing techniques with Dawn and if you want me to, I can heal your face, Chloe." Zoey offered.

"Only if you're a professional." Chloe allowed it, she was a little nervous, but she did trust the girl.

"Okay, just hold still for me." Zoey instructed.

Chloe did as she aid and allowed her to get to work.

Richard laughed as he made his escape in the van, but little did he know, Werewolf Sky was chasing right behind him. "Excellent, now with those brats out of the way, I can finally have my revenge."

Suddenly, something made the van screech out of control and made him crash against one of the palm trees. Luckily for him, he made it out alive. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" he yelled out.

Sky's glowing red eyed were shown through the window and her snarling was heard, sounding like a hungry wolf in a zoo cage at feeding time. Richard screamed, still wondering, but still very angry just as well. 

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS, RICHARD!" Sky growled in her demonic voice and set to attacking him and she would take whatever was left of him to jail.

Soon enough, after Richard was nearly eaten alive and subjected to torture as karmic payback, the police came to take him away, he went on delusional rants about Sky being a werewolf, but the cops didn't believe him. Chloe was holding Bobby in her arms, her face no longer beaten and she was a lot happier, it was just going to be her and her beloved son from now on.

"Oh, Mommy, I was so worried..." Bobby cried.

Chloe kissed him on the forehead. "It's okay now, sweetie."

Sky was now at the roof and looked up at the sky and howled at the moon.

Sonny's eyes widened. "What was that?"

"Uhh... Never mind it..." Abby chuckled sheepishly. "Who wants to go see a magic show?"

"Ooh, I do!" Sonny quickly forgot about it and volunteered to go.

Rick rolled his eyes, but he agreed.

Chloe smiled and hugged her son tightly. 

"Holy cow, I'm late for rehearsal with Penn and Mr. Teller!" Cindy realized and rushed to the hotel to meet the magician duo.

"Mommy, can we go see Penn and Teller too?" Bobby asked, feeling a lot better now.

"Of course, sweetie." Chloe smiled to him. 

And that was how everyone celebrated, before the show, everyone hit the casinos, even Eddy since he was so eager to do so. Trent took pictures for Brianna to see for when he would come home after this adventure. Abby and Eddy were having fun at one of the gambling tables.


	8. The Magic Hour

"Oh, I hope Cindy has a lot of fun and luck." Zoey said to Dakota as they were sitting at the slot machines.

"Yeah, I wonder how she's doing back there..." Dakota agreed and looked to the stage that had an empty crowd since right now, the magicians and Cindy were practicing tonight's magical routine.

Teller was under a glass box and sliding around, popping his head out for their Lift Off trick, a classic routine to many fans of theirs. 

"Oh, I love this one!" Cindy was excited. "And I get to be apart of it!"

"Hey Eddy, have you seen Sky anywhere?" Abby asked. "I haven't seen her since we came back."

"I think she said she had to talk with someone or somethin'..." Eddy shrugged, not really sure. "She said she'd be back in time for the show though."

'I wonder who she's talking to?' Abby thought to herself.

"JACKPOT!" Zoey cheered for herself, having won one of the slot machines and she felt victorious. 

Dakota cheered for her with a laugh.

Sky passed one of the palm trees and there were roses growing by it. She plucked the thorns off from it and kept the rose in a plastic bag, then went to join her friends in the casino. When she got home, she was going to make a stop by the local cemetery.

"Hey Abby, you think you're gonna win over the gambling table?" Eddy playfully taunted. "Ha!"

Abby growled and came to him. Sky came back in, she took a calm deep breath and walked into the casino to join the others, hiding the rose for now.

Meanwhile, backstage...

"I just can't believe I'm here..." Cindy said as the men prepared themselves. "Ooh... I'm being silly, not like you guys had stage fright..."

"We've had it several times." Penn assured her there was nothing to worry about. 

"Really?" Cindy couldn't believe the world's greatest magicians could have stage fright.

"Yeah, I think Teller almost wet his pants." Penn smiled in support for her.

Teller folded his arms, shaking his head.

"Well she asked!" Penn defended.

Teller waved his finger, scolding the larger, though younger man.

"Who are you, my mother?" Penn snorted.

Cindy hid a giggle, she loved their interactions.

"Anyway, kid, you still nervous?" Penn then asked, sweetly, he was a father after all.

"I think I'm actually going to be okay... Could I get some water first though?" Cindy requested.

"Of course, the cooler's right there." Penn pointed to the direction.

Cindy smiled and went to get a drink of water before the show would start. As Cindy was getting some water she heard screaming and yelling, then it concerned her, she looked behind the curtain and she found Abby and Eddy yelling.

"We won, we won, we won!" Abby and Eddy cheered.

The man with them growled. "How did I lose to a delinquent and pipsqueak?"

Cindy rolled her eyes as she took her drink.

"Sorry sir..." the table man gave Eddy and Abby their winnings.

Abby high-fived Eddy. "Nice job, shorty," she laughed. "I can't wait to tell Duncan when we get back!"

"It's not fair," the old man still growled. "I used to be champion before they came!"

"Sore loser, much?" Eddy scoffed. 

"Yeah, kinda pathetic of ya to lose to kids and whine about it." the table man agreed with them.

"No one has ever beaten Nathaniel Barr before." the man retorted, revealing himself.

"Did you say Barr?" Abby recognized that last name anywhere.

"Yes I did," the man smiled. "You two are probably friends with my grandson, Kevin."

"FRIENDS!?" Abby and Eddy got angry suddenly.

"He told me that you two along with your friends Mike, Double D, Ed, June, Dee Dee, Jo, Ashlyn, Brianna, Trent, Sky, Samey, and Ella are his servants and he has a girlfriend named Justine." Nathaniel explained with a smile for his grandchild.

"Oh, really?" Eddy folded his arms, not amused.

"Yep," Nathaniel nodded. "And he told me that he can beat that Jo person in everything."

"Yeah... I bet..." Zoey rolled her eyes in disbelief.

The lights were flickering and that only meant one thing.

"Oh, guys, it's time for the show!" Eddy called to everyone.

"He's here with me if you want to visit him after the show." Nathaniel whispered to Abby and Eddy on the way to the seats.

"Great..." Abby muttered sarcastically. 

"Why would we mind?" Eddy added.

Sky, Abby, Sky, Trent, Zoey, and Dakota took their seats in the very front row, luckily for them, Kevin was in the third or fourth row and he didn't even see them or notice them yet and forced a smile as his grandfather went to sit next to him.

'Ladies and Gentlemen of Las Vegas, Nevada, it's the Penn & Teller show!' the announcer called, then the stage turned dark purple with fog and a couple of spotlights shone on the stage in front of them. 'And now, your magical entertainment for the evening, Penn Jilette and his partner, Teller!'

Suddenly, smoke boomed everywhere and the two magicians appeared, making the crowd go wild.

"We have a special helper with us tonight," Penn introduced as he stood with Teller. "So, please, put your hands together for tonight's assistance, please welcome, CINDY BUTLER!"

The crowd went wilder.

"WHAT!?" Kevin couldn't believe that.

The friends in the front row hid giggles as they knew all along. Cindy rushed to the stage, wearing the dress that Dakota bought for her, she looked very happy and thrilled to be on stage, she curtsied and blew kisses to the crowd, having the taste of the high life like she had always wanted.

"Another one of your servants, Kevin?" Nathaniel wondered.

"No, Grandpa, she's one of my friends." Kevin lied. 

"It's too bad your girlfriend Justine couldn't come with ya," Nathaniel sighed a little. "I would've loved to meet her."

"Yeah..." Kevin shrugged.

Cindy was wearing lipstick and blush to look more presentable. 

"Now, we're going to do one of our old famous tricks, the Lift Off of Love." Penn told the audience with a smile. 

The crowd was excited, that was a popular one of theirs.

"Now, you all know how this goes... Or do you?" Penn winked to the crowd.

Teller had a sneaky smile as well.

"Now, if you two will?" Penn looked to his two partners.

Teller took Cindy's hand and went with her to the rocket box while the music was starting.

Abby was recording the show on her phone. "Wait til Duncan sees this." she then chuckled.

Cindy and Teller were then hidden as Penn was moving the boxes as the song went off.

'Blast Off!' Teller sang from one box as that part came into the song.

Penn removed the head box, taking the body apart. Cindy's hands were then shown at the sides while Teller's legs were somehow at the bottom. The crowd went wild and cheered on. Penn then went to put the bodies back together after putting Cindy and Teller's body parts all around the stage. Cindy and Teller kept 'blasting off', in reality, they were going under a glass box hidden from the audience as Penn rebuilt them.

"Hey, aren't those your servants in the front row?" Nathaniel whispered to Kevin.

Kevin nodded. Seriously, where did they come from and how did they get better seats than him?

Soon after Penn rebuilt them the crowd applauded at the performance, soon after it's time for the next trick.

"All right, who's ready for a disappearing act?" Penn asked with a smile.

The crowd cheered in response to that.

"Now then, Cindy, could you come here please?" Penn asked his new assistant.

"Sure!" Cindy smiled to him and came right to his side. 

Teller smiled too as he stood and waited for the next move.

"You will all now watch as I make Cindy disappear." Penn mocked sounding mysterious like a stereotypical magician.

"Oooohhh..." the audience looked intrigued.

"Don't worry, you'll be back soon..." Penn whispered to her. "Remember your training."

Cindy nodded quietly.

"Teller, please show our audience the boxes!" Penn called.

Teller nodded, he then went to the boxes, opened them up and showed nothing inside of them, tapping the ends of them with his magician wand.

"Now then, our lovely and adorable assistant will go into the box." Penn informed the audience.

After Cindy went to the box, Penn came to her and whispered to her. "Are you ready, Cindy?" he asked her, hoping she would be all right in there long enough.

Teller opened the door and helped Cindy into it. Cindy smiled as she stepped into the box. 

"You okay in there, Cindy?" Penn hoped it wouldn't be snug for her.

"I'm fine!" Cindy grinned.

"Now then, Teller, if you would?" Penn prompted his partner.

Teller nodded and shut the door for Penn. 

"Now, we'll check on Cindy," Penn said to the crowd, then called into the box. "Cindy, are you okay in there?"

"Yes I am, Penn!" Cindy called from inside the box.

"All right, let's do this, Teller." Penn told his partner then.

Teller nodded, they locked up all of the box. 

"Mystical box from Las Vegas among us for who we hold dear..." Penn recited. "Please make our newest friend DISAPPEAR!" he then boomed, making smoke cover the box.

Teller then opened the door to show that Cindy had vanished!

"Ooohh..." the crowd oohed.

"I wish we could do that to Sarah or Kevin." Eddy whispered to Abby.

Eddy laughed. "Maybe we'll ask 'em."

"And now, we'll make Cindy reappear!" Penn called to the crowd. "Oh, mystic box, our new friend is nowhere near... Please make her reappear!" he then called to the box.

Another puff of smoke came.

Teller opened the box, but it was still empty, worrying the crowd.

"Oh, no, where could she have gone?" Penn asked, though he was acting, he knew very well where Cindy was, it was all part of the show.

"Man, this is a great show." Dakota giggled.

"But fear not, Cindy will appear!" Penn told the crowd.

The audience was in anticipation for Cindy to return. Teller had a button in his hands.

"Say Teller, what does that button do?" Penn wondered.

Teller clicked the button and there came down a platform that had a curtain over it. He then removed the curtain to show Cindy had been behind it, wowing the crowd with a new twist on the disappearing act.

Soon after all the performance was done, the league was getting ready to head off and going back to HQ.

"Wait guys, before we leave, me and Abby wanna have a little chat with Kevin." Eddy told the others.

"Okay, but make it quick, we really need to get back." Sky told them, then went to the jet.

Eddy rushed back to Abby. "Ya ready?"

"Ready." Abby agreed, going off with him to speak with Kevin.

Teller seemed sad that Cindy was leaving and Penn gave her a big warm hug, they had really grown fond of their biggest fan.

"You really did good tonight, Cindy," Penn smiled to the girl. "You were awesome."

"Aw, it was nothing..." Cindy blushed.

"Truly an amazing addition to our routine..." Teller smiled to her.

Cindy giggled. "It's funny to hear you talk, Teller... You sound so wise..."

"Ah, well, I used to be a high school Latin teacher before I met Penn," Teller smiled to his partner. "We really would like to see more of you."

"That's why we made you this." Penn handed Cindy a device with a big red button.

"What does that do?" Cindy wondered.

"Push the button and we'll come to your assistance or rescue, should you ever need us," Teller explained. "I installed it in the room after I helped you to the warehouse with that Abby girl. We can't go back with you to become League Members, but we'll be right with you that way."

Cindy smiled with tears in her eyes, hugging them again, her fan girl dreams of meeting and befriending the magical duo having come true. "I'm gonna miss you guys!"

Penn and Teller hugged the girl back.


	9. Unforgettable Goodbyes

Meanwhile, Kevin was in his hotel room while his Grandpa was in the casinos again, he heard the door getting kicked down by Abby, both her and Eddy looked angrily at the biker jock.

"Why are you dorks in my room?" Kevin sneered. "Get out!"

"Not until you answer a few questions of ours!" Eddy snarled.

"Why'd you tell your grandpa we were servants of yours?" Abby added in a huff.

"Oh, that it was pretty funny," Kevin laughed. "'Cuz you guys are my servants."

"And the fact that you said Justine was your girlfriend," Abby scowled. "You're lucky that Jo wasn't here when you said that."

Kevin just laughed. "Now get outta here... My old man's allergic to dorks, especially shrimpy ones like you!" he pointed to Eddy.

"Oh, yeah!?" Eddy's fire powers were coming out, slowly, but surely. "How about some Kentucky Fried Kevin!?"

"I hate you very much, Mary!" Abby morphed into a tiger and roared in Kevin's face.

Kevin's face paled. "Where's Siegfried and Roy when you need 'em!?"

Eddy charged up his fire powers, and with that, Kevin was going to be toasted and scarred for life by the time his grandfather would come back.

Kevin yelled out, Abby and Eddy weren't going to kill him, but just enough torture to teach him a lesson. "No, no, no!!! Please, I'm really sorry, just please don't say anything to your other dorky friends... Especially Jo, she scares me." he then admitted.

"Then tell your grandfather the truth..." Abby demanded as she was nearly slobbering over him, she had pounced on him and was bearing her fangs in his face to scare him.

Kevin gulped. "Okay, okay, I will... I will, you dorks..."

Abby laughed, she roared in Kevin's face again, making him squeak and whimper then and she turned back into her human form.

"Ready to go now?" Eddy asked, they had to be back real soon.

"Sure," Abby then briefly smirked to Kevin. "Wait 'til you get back, Mary, and we're gonna tell our friends what you said about them... Especially Jo."

Kevin looked a little nervous then as Abby and Eddy got going back to the jet.

Penn and Teller smiled to everyone, then Teller noticed that Chloe and Bobby were on their way home and he went to them. Penn saw him go, so he followed after his partner.

"Are you going to be okay, Miss?" Penn asked Chloe in concern.

"Yes, I am, thank you," Chloe then looked at the league members. "Thank you so much for rescuing me and helping out my son, especially you, Skylar," she hugged Sky with tears in her eyes. "Thank you... Your mother would be proud of you."

Sky sniffled and hugged the woman back. Teller looked to Chloe and smiled fondly, he then took a look to Bobby, seeing the boy shivering and decided to get him an extra blanket, once the blanket was secured, Bobby smiled in his sleep and cuddled with the new blanket. 

"Thank you both too for such a great show." Chloe smiled and hugged the magicians.

Teller's eyes widened from the hug, but he blushed with a smile once he adjusted himself. "Y-You're welcome..." he uttered out.

"Oh," Chloe was surprised. "I never heard you speak before..."

"Y-Yeah... I-I'm a little shy around others..." Teller sounded like a shy school boy with a crush on Chloe. "I hope you and your son make it back home okay."

"Thank you," Chloe smiled, then looked at Sky. "What did you do to that slob that made him scream and scarred for life?"

"I'd rather not say for the sake of your well-being..." Sky said softly. "Just know that he'll never hurt you or Bobby again."

"Thanks again..." Chloe said softly. "I'll never forget you all... Well, I better get going..."

"Umm... Ma'am..." Teller spoke up as loud as he could, but not as loud as Penn. 

Chloe looked back to him. "What is it?"

"Uhh... Well..." Teller seemed to be struggling to ask her something, he fiddled with his tie a little. "M-Maybe if you're in Vegas again... I... I could take you out for coffee?"

"I would like that," Chloe replied, writing down her number on a piece of paper and gave it to Teller. "Call me." she said before kissing him on the cheek.

Teller blushed from the kiss, taking her number. Chloe waved to them all one last time and went to take Bobby home with her and they drove off.

"Aw... Look..." Penn came behind his partner. "Looks like you finally scored yourself a lady."

Teller glanced at him. "Shut up, Penn..." he mumbled, though had an amused smile on his face after putting the paper in his pocket.

"Aren't Abby and Eddy coming soon?" Zoey asked out loud.

"We're coming," Abby came with Eddy then, as if on cue. "Sorry about that, we had to deal with Kevin. I mean, he called us, Trent, Sky, and our other friends his servants!"

"And saying that Justine was his girlfriend!" Eddy added in total disgust.

"Oh, he did, did he?" Trent sounded angry.

"Don't worry, we took care of it, let's just get going." Abby said.

Cindy looked to her friends, then back at her favorite magicians. "I have to go now..."

"Come see us again soon," Penn smiled. "I have a house out here called The Slammer. Just say we sent ya!"

Cindy smiled, she hugged them one more time, then went on the jet with the others.

"Now that that's done," Eddy stretched in slight exhaustion. "Let's go to Pop's Diner to celebrate."

"Before we do that, we need to report this mission to Dexter." Zoey reminded him.

Eddy groaned. "Alright, alright."

The jet was going up in the air and took off with Penn and Teller waving to them, wishing them luck and a safe travel back home.

Teller sighed with a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Teller, it's gonna be okay..." Penn soothed his partner. "Besides, we gave the little one a button for whenever she would need us again..."

"I'm just going to miss her..." Teller whimpered. "She was like the daughter I never had..." Unlike Penn, who was married with two kids, Teller was alone, single, and had no children.

"Sooo... How about you and Chloe?" Penn prompted with a smirk.

Teller got over his tears and blushed then. "She's gonna call me when she gets home..."

"Aw, buddy..." Penn ruffled up his curly hair.


	10. Home Again Home Again

The league members went back to HQ, outside of the HQ, Brianna and Duncan were waiting for them.

"Here they come." Brianna noticed.

"About time." Duncan folded his arms, not impatient, just waiting for the others.

Cindy sighed once they came back home, she looked at the button and put it in her backpack for later.

Brianna instantly rushed over and hugged her boyfriend. "Hey, Trent."

"Hey, babe." Trent smiled and hugged her back.

Duncan laughed and took a hold of Abby once he saw her again.

"Man, I wish Frida were here..." Eddy groaned, he had no one to reunite with, if this was in the old days, he would reunite with Mike.

Justine walked outside from the HQ and saw the people who were part of the mission and hugged them, including Eddy and Cindy. "Guys, you made it, how was it?" she smiled once she saw two of her friends again.

"It was pretty cool, we got to play casino games and see a magic show!" Eddy smiled.

"And I got to be in the act!" Cindy added with a bright smile.

"Awesome." Justine giggled.

"So, what did you and Jo do when we left?" Eddy asked with a smirk.

Justine blushed then. "Nothing."

Eddy still smirked. "Oh, really?"

Unknown to Eddy, Jo was right behind him.

"Umm... Eddy?" Dakota spoke up.

"I bet you guys were makin' out like crazy." Eddy laughed.

"Hey, shortstuff." Jo whispered in Eddy's ear.

Eddy squeaked and turned to her. "Jo, you scared me!"

"My work here is done." Jo chuckled.

"I hate it when you do that!" Eddy scowled.

Jo just laughed. "Sorry... Couldn't help it..."

Cindy carried the button as she walked into the League, being very careful not to drop it, she was worried if she did, it would fall to the floor and break.

"Anyway, let me tell you what happened and who we saw." Abby spoke up and the delinquent girl told her brother, Brianna, Justine, and Jo everything, including what Kevin said.

"He said WHAT!?" Jo grew angry.

"It's true..." Eddy nodded to prove it. 

"Where is he?" Jo snarled.

"He was still in Vegas when we left, I think you should 'stop by and visit' when he goes back home." Abby scoffed.

"He's coming back later tonight, at least, that's what I heard." Eddy spoke up.

"I'll have a look around his neighborhood then..." Jo looked serious.

Eddy and Abby nodded to that then.

Cindy kept the button as she went to speak with Dexter about the mansion.

"Hello, Cindy, how was the mission?" Dexter greeted. "Everything went smooth, right?"

"It was nice..." Cindy sat down in the chair, the button in her lap. "I mean... I got to meet two of the best magicians ever to hit the magical kingdom."

"That's nice," Dexter smiled for her. "I heard you were an assistant for them, am I right?"

"Yeah..." Cindy smiled with an overjoyed laugh. "It felt like a real dream come true."

"Well, after seeing your report, I have to say, nice job with the mission," Dexter smiled, then saw the red button and it puzzled him. "Oh, Cindy, what's that red button you have there? I've never seen that before, what does it do?"

Cindy carefully kept it away from him. "Penn and Teller gave me this," she explained. "If I ever need them, I just press it."

"How do you know it works?" Dexter sounded doubtful.

"They wouldn't lie..." Cindy wasn't so sure now, wondering if she should test the button or not.

"Why don't you test it to see if it does?" Dexter suggested.

Cindy bit her lip. "What if they get mad at me since this isn't an emergency?"

"Oh, just try it," Dexter sighed. "What harm could it do?"

Cindy looked nervous, she placed the button on his desk and clicked it, making it glow. Dexter took a step back. Cindy did the same. Suddenly, a bunch of smoke came into the room like a bomb, making Cindy and Dexter cough.

"Friends and family of Cindy Butler!" Penn's voice came from the smoke and he left with Teller, both bowing with a friendly smile. "What is your wish?"

"Oh, umm... Sorry, Penn, I was just testing the button..." Cindy explained.

"So, this is Penn and Teller, huh?" Dexter observed the two masters of illusion and delusion.

"That's them." Cindy smiled to Dexter.

"Look Teller, someone's finally shorter than you." Penn couldn't help but joke.

Dexter folded his arms while Teller gave a goofy smile. "I'm Dexter Tartovosky," he then greeted, still frowning. "The leader of the League."

"Taratovosky, I know I've heard that name somewhere before..." Penn looked deep in thought then. "Teller, do we know anyone named that?"

Teller merely shrugged his shoulders.

"I am a boy genius," Dexter replied. "You two remind me of my magic uncle, Fergle O'Reilly."

"You have a magic uncle, Dexter?" Cindy looked to him.

"Yeah, he looks like a leprechaun." Dexter scoffed.

Teller hid a giggle and took out a picture of the magician uncle of Dexter's.

"You knew him?" Dexter asked.

Teller nodded and did gestures, not speaking to him.

"Apparently they went to school together," Penn translated. "Before we met, Teller was a solo performer and would entertain for friends and family."

"Interesting..." Dexter spoke then. "Well, since you two are here, would you two like to join the league?" he invited.

Penn and Teller exchanged glances, then looked back.

"Excuse us a moment." Penn told him, then went to talk about this with Teller.

"Adults are allowed in the league?" Cindy looked to Dexter, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course they are, we have a couple of adults in the league." Dexter informed like it was obvious.

"Hmm..." Cindy looked back.

"You know how crazy our schedule can be," Teller said quietly to Penn. "People demand to see us!"

"I know that, but you know... I've always wanted to travel the world..." Penn smirked back. "Who knows? Maybe that little Cindy girl could come with us? We do owe her a lot for her saving our lives..."

Dexter handed the two magicians a communicator. "If you're in any trouble or need assistance, you can contact us and we'll be there."

"Oh, we should be fine..." Penn smiled, taking it, he then went back to talking with Teller about this.

Cindy bit her lip, they sure were talking about this a while.

"What can we do anyway?" Teller asked. "We don't have powers..."

"You let me worry about that..." Penn poked him in the nose. "Who knows? Maybe illusions and magic could help us out."

"Oh, yeah?" Teller retorted. "What about that magician that tried to throw straitjackets at us and the lovely assistants who kept trying to lock us in boxes and saw us in half?"

"Teller, let me handle this, will ya?" Penn grunted to the older, yet smaller man.

Teller sighed, rolling his eyes. "You are so stubborn sometimes."

Penn stuck his tongue out and turned back with a smile.

"Well?" Dexter asked the two magicians. "Are you in or out?"

"We're in." Penn confirmed while Teller just stood there.

"Well then, congratulations, you are both now officially members." Dexter smiled to them in approval.

"Thanks Dexter," Penn smiled, then looked at Cindy. "Well, Cindy, we better get going. I think Teller is daydreaming about Chloe again."

Teller smiled, then heard his name and woke up suddenly.

Cindy giggled, hugging them. "I'll miss you guys... See you on another mission?"

"We promise," Penn smiled. "Just remember, magic isn't in a rabbit hat, a wand, or even a disappearing ball... It's deep in here..." he then poked her heart.

Cindy felt magical inside and squealed with delight. Penn and Teller then disappeared with more smoke going back to where they belong.

"They were nice people." Dexter smiled.


	11. Karma's a She-Wolf

Meanwhile Kevin just got back home from seeing his grandpa, then sees his mom, Rachel Barr, at the front door.

"Hey honey," Rachel greeted. "How was your grandfather?"

"It was fun, Mom, I guess..." Kevin shrugged as he lugged himself inside his home.

"Well, sweetie, you have a visitor in your room," Rachel said to him as he walked inside. "She said she wants to see you right away."

"She?" Kevin smirked, then chuckled. "In my bedroom?"

"I told her to wait on your bed after she got bored of the couch." Rachel informed.

Kevin looked eager, then went upstairs to his room. "I hope it's Justine..." he said quietly to himself.

He opened his bedroom door and his face began to pale slightly as he saw it was actually Jo on his bed. "Oh, no, anybody, but you!" he cried. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about your little trip to Las Vegas with your granddad..." Jo glared to him.

"Oh yeah, that was a fun time..." Kevin tried to sound cool as always. "Spending time with my old man, we had a good time... Is that all you wanted 'She-Dork'?"

"You wish..." Jo's eyes glowed briefly. 

"What do you want?" Kevin then asked, trying to hide fear from the eye glow.

Duncan, Abby, and Eddy were sitting on a branch front of Kevin's bedroom window, eating snacks.

"This is better than pay-per-view." Duncan smirked.

Abby and Eddy nodded in agreement.

"I heard what you said to your granddad." Jo firmly told Kevin.

"What did I say?" Kevin acted like he didn't know.

"You know what you said..." Jo got deep into Kevin's face, making him more afraid of her than he had been of the legend of Eddy's brother. "Why did you lie to him, Kevin!?"

Kevin gulped, then tried to muster up some courage. "Well, it's the truth... You guys look like my servants, Justine would've been my girlfriend if it wasn't for you!"

"Oh, we look like your servants?" Jo took great offense to that.

"This is gonna get ugly..." Eddy smirked, pretending to look away.

Abby kept eating her popcorn while Duncan ate his chips.

"Um, yes?" Kevin smirked. "Especially Justine, she can be my servant girl any day..." he then sighed dreamily. 

"You know, I'm amazed of how you can stand without a spine!" Jo spit in his face. 

"What're you gonna do to me anyway?" Kevin asked.

Jo decided to do the same thing to Kevin from what Sky did to Richard back in Las Vegas, after hearing about it, she did it.

"Aw man, that's gruesome, even if it's inflicted on Kevin!" Eddy covered his eyes.

"This is awesome!" Duncan and Abby cheered.

"MOM, DAD, HELP, I'M BEING ATTACKED!" Kevin screamed as loud as he possibly could.

"Uh-oh, Jo's gonna get busted!" Eddy got worried.

Duncan, Abby, and Eddy climbed down from the tree.

Before Dennis and Rachel would come into the room, Jo turned into a shadow, remembering what she learned from Mike, and joined them to make their escape and make it look like Kevin was making up stories or hallucinating. When the couple came to see him, Kevin was all alone and his window was shut to make show that Jo was nowhere to be found and no traces of her to be shown.

"Kevin, please don't yell in the house!" Rachel scolded him slightly.

"Mom, Jo turned into a werewolf and tried to attack me!" Kevin cried out.

"Oh, Kevin..." Rachel shook her head in disbelief.

"It's true!" Kevin insisted. "I'm not lying this time!"

Rachel then gave her son a firm look. "This time?" 

"Uhh..." Kevin got nervous. "I-I didn't mean that!"

Meanwhile while Abby, Duncan, Eddy and Jo were in the park.

"That was close." Abby was relieved and delighted.

"Tell me about it," Duncan nodded and looked to Jo. "How did you turn into a shadow?" he asked. "The only people who can do that are Mike, Jamie, and Sky."

"I hate to admit it, but I had to study..." Jo grunted once she said the S word. "I asked Mike if I could probably learn how to do it and she said it would be very complicated and it wouldn't be easy... I guess I could do it."

"Impressive..." Abby was intrigued. "Did it hurt?"

"Nah, it's all good," Jo laughed. "That oughta teach him for lyin'... He lies worse than you guys do!"

"Hey, we resent that!" Duncan and Abby glared at her.

Eddy just laughed.

"How could you put up with that guy?" Jo looked at Eddy.

"Same way I did my brother until he 'moved out', I guess..." Eddy shrugged.

"Ya guys wanna come over?" Jo invited. "Justine's getting her hair done tonight and I was just about to watch my new Charlie's Devils DVD."

"Sure, I'm game," Duncan smiled. "Our dad has a late shift tonight and our mom is visiting at Amity Park."

"My folks are gone for the weekend, so, what the heck?" Eddy grinned. "I'm in."

Jo then went to her house, bringing them along and taking out her house key.


	12. Come Fly With Me

Meanwhile, in a random home...

"Good night, Bobby..." Chloe whispered, tucking her son into bed as he fell asleep, cuddling his teddy bear. "I love you very much..." she then kissed his forehead, turned the light out and gently shut the door.

The woman came downstairs and sat on her couch, reading her book, but there was a knock at her window, making her turn and open it, then she looked in shock to see who it was. "Teller!" she whispered loudly.

"Please..." Teller smiled to her. "Call me Raymond."

"Oh, okay," Chloe smiled, but then looked worried. "Raymond, is something the matter?"

"Nuthin'..." Teller smiled to her. "I just wanted to see you..."

"Oh, Tell-Raymond... I would love to, but..." Chloe smiled apologetically. "I just sent Bobby to bed... How are you up here anyway? This is a two floor house..."

Teller came a little higher, revealing he somehow had a magic carpet.

"What is that...?" Chloe whispered in slight shock.

"It's a magic carpet," Teller showed her. "You know, like in Aladdin... You wanna go for a ride?" he then invited. "We'll get you out of the house for a little while... Maybe see the world?"

"Oh, I don't know..." Chloe looked away shyly.

"Sure, do you trust me?" Teller held out his hand to her.

"Well... Of course I do..." Chloe smiled, smitten by him now.

Teller took her hand, putting her on the carpet, and then they were flying like Aladdin and Jasmine, being part of a whole new world together.

"Wow, this is amazing..." Chloe enjoyed it and gave Teller a thankful kiss. "Thank you."

Teller smiled with a blush, hugging her as they rode to the glowing moonlight together before he would take her back home to her son. This had to be the best day he had ever had in his life, even more than performing with Penn.

Meanwhile, Jo was taking Abby, Duncan, and Eddy to her house and what surprised her was that Justine came back and her hair wasn't in a braid it was curly and braided at the sides.

"Justine, what are you doing here?" Jo was surprised. "I thought..."

"I just got done earlier than I expected," Justine smiled back. "So, what do you think of my hair?"

Jo smiled, looking very smoothly and sweetly. "Wow... Justine... It looks even better than before!"

Justine smiled and blushed. "Oh, watching your favorite movie?"

"Yeah, wanna join us?" Jo put her arm around her girlfriend.

"Sure, could I sit on your lap?" Justine blushed even more.

Jo smiled and allowed her to.

"Keep it PG, guys..." Duncan glanced to them.

"Whatever..." Jo and Justine actually both rolled their eyes and got comfortable together.

This was truly a magical evening for all.

Teller took Chloe back to her home, they shared an enchanting kiss and Teller went back away. He had arrived at The Slammer.

Penn grunted as he was in his evening robe and opened the door. "Teller, what the heck are you doing here?" he rubbed one of his sleepy eyes. "The kids are in bed!"

"I know..." Teller grinned to him. "I just want to say that I'm madly and deeply in love and I don't care who knows it!"

Penn had a knowing grin. "Is it that Chloe woman?"

"You were right, Penn, I hate to admit it, but this time, you were right!" Teller beamed.

"Penn, come back to bed!" a female voice called.

"Coming, Emily!" Penn called to the distance, then looked back to his old friend. "I'll see ya later, okay? I'm very proud of you, buddy... See ya when we go to Egypt!"

Teller nodded, then went off and Penn shut the door behind him to return to his own beloved.

Meanwhile, after the movie was over Duncan, Abby, and Eddy fell asleep, Jo and Justine were the only ones that were awake.

"Hey baby, I want to show you something..." Jo whispered.

"Hmm?" Justine hummed, she wasn't asleep yet, but getting there.

"Close your eyes." Jo prompted.

Justine nodded and did as the jockette said.

Then Jo grabbed Justine bridal style and turned into a shadow to transport her to an area where there were all types of flowers and they were growing beautifully.

"Okay, open your eyes." Jo finally said.

Justine opened her eyes and gasped. "This is beautiful..."

"Do you like it...?" Jo smiled fondly.

"I love it..." Justine wandered around, feeling very peaceful. "Where did you find this place?"

"Well, I have my ways..." Jo chuckled.

Flashback

Jo shoved Susan Test into a wall. "Where's a place that grows flowers?" she demanded to know.

"I'm not gonna say anything, Man-Lady!" Susan huffed.

Jo growled menacingly.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you." Susan quickly gave in.

End of Flashback

"You know, I've never been to this place before," Justine was in delight. "I really like it..." she then hugged her girlfriend. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome..." Jo hugged back.

Now this was a truly magical adventure for one and all.

The End


End file.
